


You Are My Only Direction

by PigeonBlood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x19&15x20 are God ver. Djinn dream(nightmare), F/M, Happy Ending, Implied Michael/Adam Milligan, M/M, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Post-Season/Series 15
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonBlood/pseuds/PigeonBlood
Summary: 如果S15e19後半和S15e20發生的一切都是Chuck的陷阱，他將Dean和Sam困在虛假中，那麼，一切的不對勁不就說通了嗎？Title from Fire On Fire lyrics
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 8





	1. Such A Nightmare

Dean接過啤酒，「這都是Jack做的？」  
「Well...Cas也幫忙了。」Bobby說。  
Dean不由自主地露出微笑，卻在心裏疑惑，Cas是誰？為什麼光是聽到他的名字心中就生出了一陣暖意？他想他是認識這個Cas的，但他完全想不起這個人的臉和跟他相關的回憶。如果想不起來，這大概是不重要的事吧？Dean聽從了腦內的聲音，將注意力放回到Bobby身上。  
「這裏有一切你想要的﹑需要的或夢寐以求的。所以我想問題是，你現在要怎麼辦，Dean？」Bobby問。  
Dean看著Impala——答案理所當然只有一個——向他的寶貝走去，開往了那無盡頭的路。這個天堂，他的天堂很美麗，讓寶貝帶他飛馳的感覺很好，幾乎吹走了他腹中的不安穩和疑慮。  
是的，幾乎。  
Dean仍感到了被大石壓著的沉重和苦悶。像是自己有未完成的工作要做，像是他忘記了什麼重要的事。而且他想從這條什麼都沒有的路上得到什麼？他到底想去哪裏？  
但他已經在天堂了，不需要再擔憂了不是嗎？  
Dean不知道自己開了多久，他停下Impala走到橋上——他有一種很強烈的感覺，他會在這裏與Sam重逢。「Hey，Sammy。」Dean轉過身看著他的弟弟，笑著給了他一個擁抱。這個擁抱已經足夠替代所有的言語，他們走到橋邊看著這屬於他們的天堂。  
Dean轉過頭想問Sam這些年他的生活過得怎樣，卻發現自己不在橋上，Sam也不見蹤影。只有Bobby坐在Roadhouse前。  
但Sammy——噢，對了，他死了，他上了天堂。Sam當然不在了，這樣很合理不是嗎？  
「Well，至少我上了天堂。」

\--

Sam一手抱著玩累了睡著兒子，另一手吃力地掏出大門的鑰匙打開門。他走進睡房把兒子放到床上，微笑著撫過小孩金色的頭髮——噢，他看錯了，是棕啡色才對。大概是光線的影響。是他眼花了嗎？剛才看起來尺寸剛好的床似乎不再合適，也對，他的兒子已經6——12歲了？是時候給他買新的床了。  
他關上房門，這才發現屋裏安靜得奇怪，忍不住擔心起來，「Eileen，你——」不行，她不會聽到的。等等，誰是Eileen？他的妻子是叫這個名字嗎？說起來，他的妻子的名字到底是什麼？  
Sam懷著滿肚的疑問走進廚房，看到了妻子的身影總算鬆了一口氣，他從背後抱住了妻子。妻子一言不發地低下頭讓頭髮垂下遮住臉，她指了指書房。  
「對，工作，我知道了。」Sam無奈地搖了搖頭放開了她，回到書房繼續工作。他的工作是獵魔——不對，他幾年前完成了最後一件案件後就退休了，連地堡都被他徹底關起。他的工作當然不會是獵魔。但如果他沒在做獵人，那他現在從事什麼工作？  
Sam眨了眨眼，他脫下了眼鏡(他什麼時候載上眼鏡的？)。發現自己坐在沙發，手上還拿著兒子的畢業證書。他看著向他走過來的兒子感到了一陣頭暈眼黑。回過神來只見兒子握住他的手，「爸爸，沒事的，你現在可以離開了。」Sam在能問清他是什麼意思前，眼皮像是被錨拉住﹑不受控制地合上了眼睛。  
Sam反射性接住了向他飛來的球。他困惑地看著他只有6歲的孩子興奮地沖他招手讓他把球丟回來。  
他為什麼會在這裏？  
Sam轉過頭看著遠處看不清臉容的妻子。他覺得自己好像是忘了什麼重要的事，但如果想不起來，這件事大概沒有他認為的那麼重要吧？Sam聽從了腦內的聲音，笑著把球拋向兒子。

\--

「他們還好嗎？」Jack緊張地問。  
Michael收起了放在他們額頭上的手，眉頭緊鎖，「他們在做夢，對身體無害。但有一層屏障在腦內，這是我父——」他頓了頓，「——Chuck的手筆，我沒辦法叫醒他們。」  
Jack先是鬆了口氣但並沒有一絲真正的放鬆。  
連他們唯一的希望Michael都無法打開上帝的筆記本，他們需要重新整理思緒。而Michael檢查他的身體後有了些新發現。Dean和Sam卻遲遲不回來。Jack去找他們，才發現在廚房的門前不醒人事的Winchester兄弟，便急忙將他們搬到醫務室的床上。  
「我們該怎麼辦？」  
Michael看向他，繼續之前的話題，「Jack，你依然是個吸收能量的活體黑洞。甚至在經歷一次爆炸後你的身體變得更強韌，即使灌進更多的能量也能穩定下來。現在只是缺少類似寄宿在肋骨的聖火花般的強大能量。如果可以找到足夠的能量並注入你體內，你很可能可以拆下他們的屏障和打開筆記薄。」  
「但應該去哪裏找？我不覺得我們能找到Adam讓他給出另一根肋骨，」Jack皺起眉。  
Michael沉默了半晌，在他的眼中亮起的榮光漸漸消散。「和我想的一樣。儘管我不了解其他時空。這是Chuck創造出來的第一個時空，非常複雜和精細。他沒辦法簡單毀滅這裏。我想Chuck為了盡快弄空地球，他很可能只是把所有人帶到另一個空間。我沒有證據，但從他選擇關上而不是消滅天堂和地獄來看，我的理論很可能是正確的。」  
「所以？」Jack並不明白Michael的分析和他們目前的計劃有什麼關係。  
「我是說，靈魂的能量很強大。我相信Chuck並沒有清空地球外的空間。我們能從那裏找到大量的靈魂。但在天堂和地獄關閉後，我們唯一的選擇只剩下煉獄。」Michael說，他打了個響指讓一條通道的裂縫出現在他身後。  
Jack擔憂地瞥了一眼暈睡在床上的Dean和Sam。然而，這是他們目前唯一的計劃了。他向Michael點了點頭跟在他身後走進裂縫。

\--

儘管Cas曾向他描述過煉獄，親眼看到時還是不同的。放眼望去只有寂寥荒涼的灰色。沒有怪物敢來挑戰一個大天使，他們走了一段時間甚至連一個狼人都沒看到。  
直到走到一片滿是紅色腐花——利維坦花——殘骸的平地，Michael停住了腳步並阻止Jack繼續向前。他認出了畫在地上的天使陷阱。  
他們前方的景象像被拋下一顆小石的平靜湖面般泛起了漣漪。Michael和Jack都感到了一種威脅。Michael從袖中掏出了大天使之刃——他在地堡看到曾經的武器後就很隨意地收了起來。  
一個身穿白裙的嬌小女人從扭曲中閃現——他在什麼地方見過她嗎？Jack心想——她掛著一個經過精心計算的甜美微笑。太過完美，反而像面具般虛假。「好久不見，大天使Michael和...你是什麼？你身上有一種很熟悉的氣息，」她眼中的冷漠在看到Jack後消退了一些。她走近半步仔細打量Jack，露出驚訝又哀傷的神情，「你，去過伊甸園了是嗎？」  
Jack總算記起他會覺得眼熟的原因。「我是Jack。我在伊甸園見過你，但當時你是個小女孩。」  
女人的微笑顯得真誠了一些，「你看到的是我小時候的殘影。」她轉向Michael收起了笑容，「那麼大天使大駕光臨有什麼事？」  
「Eve，你也已經知道上帝在地球做的事了吧，」Michael點出了她的身份，Jack並沒有感到意外。  
「噢？上帝的好兒子竟然會反抗爸爸了？遲到的反抗期？」Eve嘲諷地說。  
一直維持著撲克臉的Michael將嘴抿成苦澀的弧度，「...他奪走了我重要的人，他不再是我認為的那個會帶來天堂的父親。」Jack立刻意識到Michael說的是他的皮囊的主人Adam。Jack有些訝異，原來他比表現出來的還要悲傷。Michael會幫他們的真正原因就是為了Adam吧，他想。  
Eve一臉驚異地看著Michael，她對他的敵意微微減弱了。「我不能說我感到驚訝，這就是上帝一貫會做的事。玩弄我們的命運，看厭了就拋棄。先是我和Adam，然後就是我的孩子。」Eve的面容扭曲起來，美麗的容貌一瞬變成了可怕的怪物，一轉眼間又恢復過來。  
「我知道你一直對上帝有恨意，而我們想殺了他，所以我們想得到你的——」Michael的話還沒說完就被Eve的笑聲打斷了。她哈哈大笑了一會兒後冷淡地看著他，「殺上帝？這是不可能的，我和Adam花了幾千年都沒有成功。他靠著一個天使的庇護四處躲避。我變成一個怪物妄想可以報復。結果呢？一切只是上帝的劇本。」  
「你的顧慮沒錯。但現在我們擁有上帝的死騎筆記本，裏面記載了殺他的方法，這是最好的機會。而且Jack——」Michael簡單說了一下Jack的情況和他們的計劃。  
「你說的是真的嗎？」Eve對Michael抱有厭惡，但她知道他不會說謊。「只要你能做到，我可以給你一切。」Eve猛地看向Jack，像是要把他盯出一個洞似的看著他，「我能將整個煉獄的靈魂提取成純粹的能量交給你，即使要付出我的生命。只要你發誓幫我殺了上帝。我要你和我立一個血盟。」  
「為什麼你會做的這個地步？變成怪物﹑搭上你的一切都要復仇？即使知道可能不會成功。」Jack忍不住問。  
「我是一個母親，我想保護我的孩子，我想照顧好他們。但上帝為了他想看的故事，他引Lucifer去逼我的長子殺了我的次子。他欺騙我令我變成一個怪物，讓我生下更多的怪物充實他的故事。逼我不斷看著我的孩子因他的故事死去。這幾千年來復仇就是我的一切。」Eve的聲音充滿了悲傷和怨恨。  
Jack想到了他的母親，在他誕生前就一直保護他的母親。他緩緩點了點頭，在手心中劃了一道血痕，跟著Eve的指示立下了誓言。  
Eve深深看了Jack一眼，她在吟唱以諾語的同時將手插入自己的胸膛扯出了心臟。數不清的靈魂從四方八面而來，湧入了她手中的心臟。不知過了多久，可能比他認為的要短，Jack能感覺到整個煉獄除了他們之外再也沒有別的存在。而Eve的身影漸漸變得透明，心臟卻變成了結晶狀。  
「不要忘記你的承諾，」Eve的話輕得像沒有發出聲音，她把心臟放到Jack手上的瞬間就徹底消散了。  
寶石般的心臟化成了紫色光芒流入了Jack的身體。Jack的眼睛亮起了金色的榮光，不由自主地展開了翅膀。Eve給他的能量比聖火花還大量，卻奇妙地被他吸收並在他的體內安頓下來。Jack驚奇地看了看自己的手掌，他感到了前所未有的強大，說不定他真的能打開Chuck的筆記薄。

Jack向Michael點頭示意他準備好回去了。

\--

Dean開著寶貝，他不知道自己會駛往哪裏，他甚至不知道自己為什麼要這樣做。像他生前沒摸過Impala似的——當然他喜歡駕駛他的寶貝，但真的有必要在上到天堂後除了開車就什麼都不幹嗎？可他強烈地認為他需要這樣做，不然的話...不然...他也不清楚會怎樣。  
Dean握著方向盤的手突然被塞進一瓶啤酒，他反射性地抬起頭看到了Bobby。Dean心不在焉地喝了一口啤酒，有些不對勁。他肯定剛才他還在車上，他不覺得自己有短期記憶喪失或在發白日夢(天堂還會發生這種事？)。如果他繼續開下去他會在橋上見到Sam，不可能唐突地回到Roadhouse。  
不對，為什麼他能肯定自己會去到橋上與Sam重逢？他在路上開了那麼久都未曾見過任何橋，他的確信是從哪裏來的？Dean感到自己的心臟漏了一拍，這太奇怪了，有什麼錯得離譜的事正在發生。  
「Cas也幫忙了。」  
Dean完全沒留心聽Bobby在說什麼。只有這句話像驚雷般在他耳中炸開。  
Cas。  
這個名字在他的腦海中回響，記憶中缺失的一塊變得愈來愈清晰，被一個身影填滿了——藍得不可思議的眼睛﹑長風衣﹑永遠系不好的領帶。  
Cas，Castiel。他最好的朋友，為他犧牲一切的天使，他的...該死的！他怎麼會忘了他？「Cas在哪裏？」Dean急忙問。  
但Bobby像沒聽到他的話般自顧自繼續說：「這是個廣闊的新世界，你會看到的。」  
「Bobby，我不是在問這個，Cas他——」Dean的話哽在了喉嚨。Bobby像接收不良的老舊電視螢幕般身影閃爍成雜訊，如一個壞掉的機械一樣重複：「這是個廣闊的新世界——這是個廣闊——這是個廣闊——新世界——」  
Dean馬上站起退後了一步，他手中的啤酒摔在地上卻沒有發出聲音，也沒有破碎，只是像個鉛球似的掉到地上就靜止了。  
好極了，不是有些不對勁，是徹底有問題。這不可能是天堂。該死的，他到底在哪裏？  
Dean沒有細想就向前跑，無論如何他都想先遠離那個像Bobby的東西。卻看到了更令他震驚的事——剛才看起來還是間普通酒吧的Roadhouse竟是被畫在佈景板上的畫。而佈景板像是失去了支撐向後倒在地上碎成了碎片。取而代之的是一道憑空出現的門。  
Dean明白他該對這個詭異的情況投入更多的懷疑，但直覺告訴他可以信任這道門，而現在也沒有別的逃出方法。Dean向門走去，深深吸了一口氣後打開了它。

\--

Sam關上房門，他張了張口想叫妻子卻僵住了——他記不起妻子的名字。他愈努力去想，妻子的形象就愈模糊。到最後他完全想不起與妻子的回憶。Sam的心臟因緊張高鼓起來，失憶通常是由於某種詛咒，是因為巫術袋嗎？還是詛咒物品？  
Sam趕緊四處檢查起來。當他走進客廳時被以往尋常的景象釘在了原地——客廳中央掛滿了照片卻沒有一張是他和妻子孩子的照片。Sam不敢置信地拿起了相框試圖證明自己是看錯了。這怎麼可能？他絕對不會這樣忽視家人，但現實卻如身陷在豪雪般令一陣徹骨的冷意從他脊骨竄落腳底。照片在搬進來的第一天就掛在牆壁上，他怎麼到現在才意識到這很詭異？  
Sam不由自主地後退一步，與映在牆上鏡子中的自己對上了視線。這...這是他嗎？他每日都會精心打理的頭髮像灰白的枯草般，臉上滿是受歲月摧殘後鬱抑的皺折。他有這麼老嗎？他到底幾歲了？  
Sam摸上自己的頭髮，他因震驚沒有經過深思熟慮就試圖把頭髮扯下來。出乎意料的是他竟然扯下來了——那是一頂醜陋的假髮，他頭髮依舊是記憶中般的柔順漂亮。Sam稍微放鬆了點，他把假髮丟到地上並脫下了眼鏡。鏡中的自己依然年輕——他知道他不算年輕，但至少還不是個老人——彷彿剛才看到的只是個幻象。  
「爸爸，」兒子的聲音從走廊傳來。  
Sam心中的獵人直覺告訴他不該走出去，但他還是踏出了客廳。  
站在走廊的是一個勉強能稱為女人的什麼——她身穿紫裙，有著一頭長髮，但她的臉像是隔了層磨沙玻璃似的五官一片模糊——是他的妻子。而他的兒子顯然也不是人類，甚至不是任何已知的怪物。他的身形不斷地拉長縮小，從小孩子變成青年再變回小孩，不停喃喃著同一句話，「爸爸，沒事的，你現在可以離開了。」  
老天，他這幾年到底和什麼東西生活在一起？不，他可能根本沒有和它們生活過。這說不定是個幻境。  
這兩個—存在(不管它們到底是什麼東西)緩緩向他逼近，動作不快但很堅決。Sam不會妄想赤手空拳就能對付它們，他轉身向最近的逃生口——大門——跑去。卻沒想到門後的前園被黑暗取替，一片什麼都沒有的黑暗。  
跳進未知，誠然，是無謀的。但對比起這棟異常的房子，眼前的黑暗反而給了Sam安心感。Sam轉頭看了一眼與他愈來愈接近的兩個身影，毅然投身黑暗之中。

\--

「歡迎回來。」  
他猛地睜開眼。第一眼看到的是醫務室的天花板。然後就是露出了放下心頭大石的笑容的Jack和站在一旁的Adam—不，是Michael。  
他粗喘著氣撐起半身，側過頭看到了與自己情況一樣的另一個Winchester。他們交換了一個驚恐又困惑的表情。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這個設定是我從看e19後就強烈有的headcanon，因為實在太糟了，糟得我覺得不真實，  
> 但如果說Dean和Sam是被關在上帝加強惡夢版燈神夢境，那一切的OOC﹑不連貫的莫名其妙劇情和消失的細節也就合理了，  
> 我是這樣想的。  
> 我其實挺喜歡Michael/Adam這對，Michael的前後反應也是我覺得不連貫的劇情，所以我這次也把他撿起來了。同時也用了一些明明很有潛力但完全沒再提及的點。  
> Cas下一章出場


	2. Break The Wall

Michael在聽到自己背叛向Chuck投誠後被殺露出了被冒犯的表情。對於自己在Winchester兄弟的夢中成為神後就不見人影，Jack迷茫地眨了眨眼。  
「我們把你和Cas的名字刻在桌子上後，對你們——Eileen﹑Charlie﹑Donna﹑Bobby——的記憶愈來愈模糊，直到最後全都忘了。而在Dean——」Sam想到Dean的「死法」依然令他感到生病般的不適，像是聽到了Chuck在他耳邊細語他們永遠不會自由一樣，「——我拋棄了地堡。有了一個典型美國夢式的詭異家庭生活，不知道名字﹑沒有臉的妻子和體型不斷變化叫Dean的孩子，像按了快捷鍵過了半輩子就死了。」  
「我沒過幾天竟然死在了一場普通的吸血鬼狩獵，」Dean憤憤不平地補充，「Hell，我甚至已經找到工作了！上天堂後我在一條什麼都沒有的路上一直開下去，該死的！至少給我一間酒吧啊！這個夢境比Michael的——」Dean意識到這裏還有另一個大天使Michael，「——我是說比天啟時空的Michael造給我的夢還糟。」  
「我簡直不敢相信我被一根天殺的釘子給殺了！」  
「我簡直不敢相信我會帶著一頂像雜草的灰假髮！」  
Winchester兄弟同時喊出聲，他們尷尬地轉頭看著對方。  
「認真的？Sam？你哥在經歷好幾個天啟後被釘子刺死，這還比不上假髮重要？」Dean不敢置信地看著Sam。  
「釘子的事的確是場悲劇，糟透了。但那頂假髮實在是太...毀滅性的醜了，」Sam試圖解釋但沒有幫助。  
「夠了，」Michael阻止了Winchester們愚蠢的兄弟爭吵，他顯得很困惑，「為什麼Chuck要把你們塞進這樣的夢境？根本沒有意義。」  
「我曾經看過Chuck給我們安排的結局，」Sam想了想說，他從床上起來用手梳理了一下被枕頭壓亂的頭髮，「這個夢境可能是他構想或看到的結局，在取笑我們即使除去了他，我們都不會得到想要的生活。」  
Michael張了張嘴但不知道該怎麼整理成言語，Dean和Sam所認識的Chuck和他記憶中的父親相差太大了。他想起Adam說他不如他認為的了解他的父親。Adam是對的。這個連他十分之一的年紀也不到的年輕人類總是會說對關於他的事。與Adam相處的時間比他所經歷的任何事都還要難以忘懷。在他的人類被Chuck帶走，只留給他一個皮囊時，他感到了前所未有的空虛，這是他從未感受過的失落。  
「你們試過打開筆記本了嗎？」Sam的問題令Michael回過神來。「不，還沒有。」  
「Jack用了煉獄的靈魂來充電，你們確定不會有問題吧？上次Cas...」Dean的話哽在喉嚨，他像是艱難地把卡在咽嚨中的什麼吞嚥下去，「...結果可不好。」  
Jack聽到Cas的名字不由自主地露出了傷心的神情，但他很快振作起來。「我並沒有感知到我的體內有任何靈魂。Eve遵守了承諾只把純粹的能量給我。」在他們說話的空隙Michael已經拿來Chuck的筆記本遞給Jack，「我也沒發現Jack的體內有別的意識存在。即使是利維坦也不可能避開大天使的探測。」  
Jack將手放在書封上，他深吸了一口氣，從Sam和Dean各得到了一個鼓勵的眼神。他的眼中浮現金色的榮光，筆記本也亮起了相應的光芒，像在抵抗Jack的力量似的震抖了起來，比起Michael那時的反應更為劇烈。Jack皺起眉，更用力地按住書，眼睛中的金色變得更為耀眼。  
Dean和Sam大氣都不敢出緊張地看著Jack。  
呯——  
隨著一聲巨響，筆記本彈出了Jack的手撞到牆上，在牆上留下了裂痕，重重掉到地上。Jack眼中的榮光已經散去，他苦惱地皺起眉搖了搖頭，「我能感覺到我的力量已經足夠打開它，但就是有種阻力成了障礙，如果我硬是想闖過可能會摧毀了它。」  
「該死的！」Dean煩躁地低吼出聲，「難道我們該像Chuck造的夢裏那樣找一個死神再殺了她？」  
「那是不可能的，」Michael說，「我在探查天堂和地獄時也看了死騎的圖書館，死神都死了。留在地球的幸存者也已經被Chuck帶走。」  
「是虛無，」Sam受挫地喃喃，他想起了圖書館裏滿地的屍體。  
安靜的空氣如凝結了般沉重，散發著末路窮途的絕望。  
Sam打破了沉默，「我在想虛無。無論是地球還是天堂地獄，或是死騎圖書館都是Chuck創作的一部分，因應他立下的規則運作。連他也受到自己的規則限制，出現了他的死騎筆記本。但只有虛無不同，這是唯一一個不是他創造的空間，連他也無法幹涉。那麼，Chuck的規則是不是不會應用在虛無？如果我們能把筆記本帶進虛無，說不定就能打開它。」  
「就算能打開筆記本也只有死騎能看懂，」Dean說，儘管Chuck造的夢境很滲人，可在某程度上仍符合了世界的規則。  
「是的，但目前能找到一個死騎的地方也只有虛無。照Cas的描述，虛無的性格比起直接殺死Billie，更像會先折磨她。如果我們的運氣還沒有用光，說不定能...」Sam說，他也沒有底氣，「這只是一個可以一試的機會，但現在的我們也只剩下可能性了。」  
「但...我們要怎麼去虛無？」Jack遲疑地問。  
Sam驚訝地抬起眉又緊鎖起來，「Jack，你不是曾叫醒過Cas，還兩次去過虛無嗎？我以為你會知道。」  
Jack搖了搖頭，「我也不知道我是怎麼叫醒Cas的，而每一次都是Billie將我傳送過去。我並不知道虛無的實際位置。」  
Sam像是想到了什麼，「當時Nick能從虛無召喚Lucifer，是利用了Donatello作為先知像是電台的特性和Jack的血。如果我們也有類似的聯繫，有沒有可能追蹤到位置？」  
雖然Michael並不知道整件從虛無召喚Lucifer是怎麼回事——這可沒有包含在Castiel傳給他的記憶中——但他還是隱約記得Lucifer暫用過的皮囊，「我們的榮光在進入皮囊後，在和皮囊主人的靈魂進行了一定程度上的接觸，的確是你想要的一種比較強的聯繫。但我不覺得用Lucifer做目標會有好結果。Castiel呢？你們有被他附身過嗎？」Michael看向Sam和Dean。  
「不，」Sam回想那些附過在他們身上的天使，都不是什麼好選擇。等等，「比較強的聯繫」不只附身！Sam馬上看去Dean，「Dean！我記得Cas不是說過他和你有一個更深層次的羈絆嗎？這能起作用嗎？」  
在Dean還沒反應過來前，Michael已經不由分說地上前將手指放在他的額上。「噢，有意思。你體內有和我一樣的大天使榮光，那就是你們所說的天啟時空的我？還有...Castiel，你的靈魂全是他的榮光觸碰過的痕跡。尤其是靈魂上留下的『榮光手印』，看得出至少有十年或以上，但依然很緊密。Um，簡直像是標記了你。」Michael覺得自己用了一個不錯的地球生態引用，但對Dean來說像是一下重擊般令他的心臟疼痛起來。  
Dean在Michael放下手時微微退後一步，他不自覺摸上曾兩次留下掌印的手臂。慶幸其他人的注意力都不在他身上，Dean並不想讓他們看出他的動搖。他還不—不能談及他和Cas之間的事。  
「如果理論沒錯，可以靠這來追蹤。在確定位置後，用去另一個時空的方法應該就能去到虛無。」Michael說。  
Dean清了清喉嚨，在假裝平靜的底下是小心翼翼的希望，「如果我們能找到Cas，是不是有可能把他也從虛無帶回來？」Jack顯然也想到了。他是在對Dean承諾，也是在對自己承諾，「我會盡我所能把Cas帶回家。」  
Dean的腹中翻騰著甘苦艱澀的感情，但他只是點點頭並坐下來不著痕地掩飾了自己的情緒。Jack走到Dean面前將雙手放在他的太陽穴上，「Dean，如果你能邊想著Cas，可以幫我集中在Cas和你的聯繫上，」他提醒，榮光順著他的手傳到Dean身上，把他的眼睛也染上了金色。  
Dean先想起的是第一次見到Cas的情景，電燈閃爍著爆裂開來，巨大翅膀的陰影在他身後展開。Dean從未承認過，當時他多少是有些嚇到了，他殺過很多怪物﹑去過地獄，但天使的存在簡直顛覆了他的認知。誰會想到這強大高傲的神聖生物會一次又一次堅定不移地站在他身邊，救他們的—他的命。Cas的回憶和形象鮮活得讓他的心臟刺痛起來，標誌性的長風衣和西裝﹑總會專注地看著他的藍眼睛﹑不解時無意識的歪頭，還有表情放鬆下來揚起柔軟笑容的時候。  
驀然，Cas眼中滿是淚水卻對他露出從未見過的快樂笑容從他鎖在心底深處的盒子硬闖了出來。那聲「我愛你」和初見時Cas踏進他的個人空間，用他見過最藍的藍色直直看進他的眼睛，有些驚訝又了然地指出「你不認為你值得被拯救」，交錯地在他腦海中響起。  
Dean猛地站起來打斷了和Jack的連接，水霧模糊了他的視線，「抱歉，我不能—給我一些時間，」Dean粗喘著氣說，他用手指抹去了快要掉落的淚水。當他抬起頭時看到Jack歉意又悲傷地看著他，「Dean，我很抱歉。」  
「什—你知道？」Dean喃喃地說，意識到Jack知道了。知道虛無為什麼能帶Cas走，知道他和Cas之間發生了什麼事。可能是剛剛看到他的回憶，也可能是猜到了。Jack微微點了點頭，「Cas在和虛無做交易時我在場，但我不知道Cas真正的快樂是什麼。直到你說他召喚了虛無的時候我才明白，原來他的快樂一直是——」  
「別——」Dean打斷了Jack，他知道Jack想說什麼，「只是給我一些時間。」話音未落他像是被猛獸追趕似的離開了醫務室。

\--

Castiel站在漆黑中已經一段時間了。比起他，虛無對Billie的憎恨更強烈。它像把Castiel忘記了一樣將他丟在這裏，帶著Billie不知去向。  
「小羽毛，你真是跟Winchester一樣能惹事，」熟悉的英腔冷不防在他身後響起。前地獄之王驚訝地看著轉過頭來的Castiel，「你看起來簡直一團糟，」Castiel通紅的眼睛和滿臉的淚痕令Crowley有些不自在，他見過Castiel最虛弱的時候，但從未見過這樣毫無防備的他。  
Castiel感到有些尷尬，他用袖子胡亂抹了抹臉，「你怎麼會醒著？」  
「Well，不只是我，所有惡魔和天使在那次爆炸聲後都醒了。」  
「是Jack，」Castiel喃喃說。  
Crowley皺起眉，「Lucifer的兒子？」他擺了個手勢阻止Castiel發問，「像我說的，所有惡魔和天使都醒了，我們有在交換情報。不管怎樣，你先跟我來。」Crowley說，他將手放在Castiel的肩上。Castiel能感覺到他們在移動，在一片什麼都沒有的黑暗中他的方向感並沒有發揮作用。只是他沒想到他們竟然會出現在人群之中，站在他面前的是另一個熟人——或者說是大天使兼惡作劇精靈。  
「Hola，Cassie，我想你有很多事需要跟我們解釋。」Gabriel說。

\--

「Dean，你還好嗎？你需要談談嗎？」Sam說，他猶豫了一下還是追了上去。Dean坐在自己的床上，他只是背對著Sam並沒有打算轉過頭去，「抱歉，Sam，我只是—現在就讓我一個人待著吧。」  
Sam欲言又止地退了出去，但在轉身離開的一瞬突然無名火起，他大步走回床邊扯住Dean的肩膀迫他轉身看著他，「該死的！Dean！Cas也是我的朋友，你們都是我的家人！但你卻瞞著我只是這樣試圖背負一切，又一次的！」  
「Sam！你要我說什麼？該死的！Cas說他愛我！」Dean再也忍耐不住像是把鬱結在腹中的挫敗感﹑悲痛和憤怒一並大吼出來，「這害死了他！他說他愛我！然後再一次犧牲自己救了我！但這竟然是他覺得最快樂的事！」到最後Dean已經哽咽起來。  
「什——」Sam瞪大了眼睛，不自覺放開了Dean。他緩緩坐在了Dean的旁邊，半晌像是果然如此又有些恍然大悟地「噢」了一聲。他沒有說話只是安靜地在Dean的身旁等他能冷靜到告訴他始末。  
感覺上像是過了半個世紀，但現實可能只是過了一分鐘，Dean的氣息平復下來。他靜靜地將Cas和虛無的交易﹑Cas對他說的話原原本本地告訴了Sam。「我完全沒能反應過來，我沒有拉住他，甚至沒能回應他，只是僵在那裏直到他推開了我。」他的聲音比平常還要低沈，並帶了些沙啞。  
Sam沉默了片刻，「Dean，那你愛Cas嗎？」  
「Cas他—我一直以為他是一個天使，他不可能會了解—會有人類的感情，」Dean說，他的眼珠慌亂地轉動，視線最後落在了自己的手上。Sam語氣溫和地打斷了他，「Dean，我是在問你。」  
「我—這重要嗎？所有人最終都會離開我。Sammy，我像是毒，所有親近我的人都會死。我連Cas都失去了，你知道的，這不是第一次了，每一次都是我害的，而沒有一次我能阻止，」Dean頹然地說。  
但Sam聽明白了，「你愛Cas，噢，你的確是愛他的，你想回應他的感情。」Dean抬起頭看著Sam但馬上眼神又閃躲起來，卻沒有否認。「只是你不敢承認。因為你覺得這是害死他的其中一個原因，」Sam輕聲指出了Dean的內心，他認真地看進Dean的雙眼，「Dean，你在聽過Cas是怎麼看你後該知道這不是真的。你和Cas之間的感情沒有害死他，因為我們現在要帶他回來，像我們一貫那樣打敗死亡。Hell，你甚至還沒告訴Cas你也愛他。」  
Dean微微張開嘴又合上，喉結不安地上下滑動，但最終他還是沖破了內心那一直壓制著他的感情的牆壁，「是的，我們要帶他回來，然後我要告訴那個dumbass，我—我愛他，他早就擁有我了。」  


tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近太忙了一直沒辦法更新，  
> 這篇似乎會比我最初計劃的還要長一點，但也不會長太多，  
> 最後一段Sam和Dean的對話是我很希望(也應該要有的)在e19出現的一幕，  
> 這一段令我苦惱了一段時間，害怕自己沒把想要表達的表達好。  
> Cas也在這章出場了，但和Dean重逢還需要些時間


	3. Reunion

技術上Castiel並沒真的在說明，他只是把記憶傳給了Gabriel——在試圖說服Michael後，他發現這樣更有效率——再由對人類的影視娛樂異常喜愛的大天使將記憶像電影一樣投影出來。  
儘管場合不合適，Castiel想起了Dean曾經帶他去的汽車戲院。他仍清晰記得大螢幕略為幽暗的光微微照亮了Dean臉上的輪廓，使綠色的眼睛看看來像湖水般澄澈。他並沒有認真看電影演了什麼，大概是牛仔和謀殺的故事，卻記得Dean每一個漂亮的細節。和Dean的回憶令他不由自主地鼻子一酸，哭泣本不是天使該有的機能，愛也是。他在人類誕生之前已經存在，但億年來能這樣觸動他的感情的存在只有Dean。從地獄中救出Dean，愛上Dean，是發生在他身上最好的事。虛無的交易一直是他肩上的重擔，最少能用來保護Dean。但如果可以有更多的時間，他能為看到Dean過上值得的生活交出一切，即使他知道Dean不會回應他。  
「我知道你們和天啟像是被丘比特祝福過一樣，但這也太過界了，」Gabriel試圖表現得滿不在乎地開玩笑，但在地球上的經歷了令Castiel對情感多少也變得更敏銳，他能聽得出他在逞強。身後的天使和惡魔們都躁動著竊竊私語——這本該永遠敵對的種族能這樣混在一起實在是怪異，在字面上意義整個時空正被毀滅和彼此已經死了的前提，生前的關係也顯得不重要了。  
當中只有一個惡魔的關注點與眾不同，「現在，我母親是地獄女王了？」Crowley問。  
「對，而且Rowena她很想你，她在你死後試圖復活你，」Castiel說。這比起上帝正在謀殺全世界更令Crowley震驚，「我母親是絕對不可能會想復活我，她還向你下過咒來殺我！」Castiel不同往常的柔和眼神令Crowley更不自在，「Well，她不再是了。」  
「等等等—Rowena是你母親？女巫Rowena？」Gabriel驚訝插嘴。  
「對，怎麼？」Crowley疑惑地看著大天使。  
「哇嗚，這有些尷尬，」Gabriel咕噥了一句。  
「你—噢，看在地獄的份上，我並不想知道細節，」Crowley露出不忍直視的表情。  
看著這如後黃金時段的天使惡魔喜劇時，Castiel突然皺起眉按住了胸口，有種奇怪的感覺，像是他榮光的核心被摸了一下似的。倒也不痛，只是有些怪異。

\--

「找到了！」Jack瞪大了被榮光點亮的眼睛，時空裂縫隨即出現在他們的前方。Dean如釋重負地呼出一口氣，微微放鬆了緊鎖的眉頭。金色在他們眼中散去，Jack收起了放在Dean太陽穴上的手。「這個裂縫能維持48小時，但我也不知道什麼時候能回來，虛無...很廣闊。」 誠然，這不會動搖他們的決心，Dean站起來重新檢查自己的武器，天使之刃﹑針對天使和惡魔的子彈﹑槍——他知道未必有用，但有備無患。  
「Dean，你確定嗎？」Sam不安地再次確認。  
「對，Sammy，你和Michael留在地堡。我和Jack去虛無，萬一我們回不來至少還有你們。」Dean堅持。Sam知道他是對的，但和虛無對峙過他也知道對方有多不好惹。  
「虛無很強大，但現在我也有抵禦它的力量，我會盡我所能讓Dean和Cas安全回家，」Jack向Sam保證。他拿起桌子上的上帝筆記薄和Dean對視一眼，並向Sam和Michael點了點頭，走進了裂縫之中。

\--

這裏比Dean想像中還要空虛，確實如字面上意義的虛無，唯一能看到的只有他自己和Jack。一想到Cas被困在這裏，他的胸口頓時沉重了起來。在這種地方他該怎樣才能找到Cas？「Jack，你有感覺到什麼嗎？」  
Jack皺起眉搖了搖頭，「很奇怪，這裏的氣息很混雜﹑密密麻麻的，和我上一次來的時候感覺不一樣。我很難定位一個特定的個體，應該是在這邊。」Dean跟著Jack在一片漆黑中前進，Jack的感應是現在他們唯一能依靠的。  
Dean到過很多險惡的地方，但虛無是一個完全不一樣的概念，在這裏很輕易就失去了時間和方向的觀念，令他不禁煩躁起來，即使他知道實際走動的時間可能比認為的要短。  
Jack察覺到Dean的焦躁，在這看似沒有盡頭的黑暗中靠著一絲飄渺的氣息前進也漸漸令他失去信心，「Dean，或許我們應該試著打開筆記薄，說不定能讓Cas或別的什麼人注意到我們？」  
Dean停住了腳步像是為了抹走鬱悒般地摸了摸臉，「...對，筆記薄，」倒不是說他把另一個目的忘了，他只是迫切地想見到Cas，想將那些在腹中翻滾的話全告訴他，他一刻都不能忍受Cas可能正在受折磨的念頭。「你不擔心會引來虛無？照Billie和Sam的描述，它是個大麻煩。」  
「是有這個可能，但我想到一個能解決它的辦法，所以大概不會有問題的。」  
Dean想問他說的辦法是指什麼，只是看到Jack將手放在書封上準備再次嘗試打開筆記薄便閉上了嘴。  
書封亮起了耀目的光芒，與同上一次劇烈地震抖起來。Jack皺起眉試圖突破那刁難他的阻力。他持續又小心地操控著榮光。「——」如同被戳破的水球，輕聲得像幻聽。書封上的光芒像壞掉的電燈﹑閃爍數下後熄滅了。Jack從書封上移開手，筆記薄隨即自動地翻開停在最後幾頁。  
Dean能感受到自己高鼓的心跳還沒平復下來，「怎麼樣？」他的視線落在書上。和Chuck困住他的夢境不一樣，書頁上寫滿了字，只是無法閱讀——每一個字都在不斷變化，上一秒看起來像是以諾語，下一秒像是曾見過已滅絕的古語。Jack看著Dean搖了搖頭表示即使是打開筆記薄的本人也看不懂。  
「Dean Winchester？剛剛那是什麼？我還以為是另一頭的大天使要攻來了。等等，你不該是人類嗎？」  
Dean反射性將天使之刃握在手中，他越過了Jack的肩膀看向聲音的主人，他先是困惑了一下，然後稍微放鬆了警戒，「Balthazar？你怎麼會在這裏？我以為你們都在睡？」  
「我死了，我當然會在這裏，」Balthazar看著Dean像是他問了一個蠢問題，他轉向Jack，「你就是Jack吧？Hum，那剛才的力量也說得通了。這個小朋友上次的爆炸把所有天使和惡魔都叫醒了。能脫離無止境地夢見後悔的事是件好事，但塞在這個毛骨悚然的地方依然很糟糕。Anyway，閒聊就到這裏了，你們是來找Cas的嗎？他就在前面。」  
「謝謝，」Dean走了兩步轉過身看著他，「你不來嗎？你跟Cas——」  
「Well，我想Cas如果看到自己殺掉的朋友會很尷尬，」Balthazar說，他的語氣很平淡不像在怨恨Castiel。他瞥見Dean欲言又止的表情，嘆息了一聲，「不，我不怪Castiel。在這裏我夢到最多的是如果當初我能早些察覺，他可能就不用走到那一步。像你說的，我們是朋友，天使是很難交上朋友。Um，算了，我帶你們過去吧。」他用手勢向他們示意跟著他走。  
在虛無比起在黑暗走動更像是身處濃霧中，一旦踏出了迷霧，剛剛還看不到的景象如拉起了舞台布幕般展現出來。是的，就像現在這樣。Dean和Jack被眼前擁擠的人群驚到了，當中還有好幾張眼熟的面孔，有天使也有惡魔。  
「就你所知離開虛無的這兩種方法，很顯然我們都用不了——」Dean聽到那可以說是標誌性的英腔打斷了那個男聲，「既然出不去，我們要考慮更迫切的危機，Lucifer和Raphael跟我們都有仇，他們隨時都會——嘿！別盯著我，Castiel，你才是他們的首要。」  
這一聲Castiel把Dean的腦袋炸成空白，他像一個溺水的人般奮力地撥開密集地站著的天使和惡魔，直到擠出人群，那在他夢中反覆出現﹑一直占據在他腦內的身影真切出現在他眼前。Dean衝上前把尚未反應過來的Castiel拉進懷中，他把頭埋在他的肩上，深深吸了一口屬於Castiel清新的氣味，因為感受到的溫暖體溫和實感濕了眼睛。這個時候Dean早就忘記了四周還站著多少人，他能在意的只有懷中的天使，他的天使，「真的是你，Cas！Son of the bitch！你怎麼可以就那樣離開我？我甚至—甚至連對你說—的機會都沒有，」他哽咽了一下，他曾想過要對Cas說的話在激動之下早忘光了，只有最純粹也是最重要的一句脫口而出：「我愛你，我當然愛你！」  
「Dean，」Castiel喃喃著他的名字，因這從未設想過的情況而呆滯了，只是僵在原地任由Dean抱著他。  
「我得把這個作為下次劇本的參考，」大天使打斷了他們的兩人世界，用代表拍攝的手勢對著他們，這才令Dean意識到自己正被一大群的天使和惡魔看戲。  
「夠了，Sam Wheat和Molly Jensen，現在不是演Ghost的時機。對，是我，地獄之王，很高興見到你，Dean。」Crowley翻了個白眼說。  
Dean有些尷尬地站直了身體，手卻還不肯離開Castiel，失而復得的激動和焦躁令他的手不住地顫抖，他不得不得更用力握住Castiel的手背讓震顫停下來。正如Crowley所說現在不是好時機，Castiel忍下了滿腹的話和疑問，但他安撫地反握住了Dean的手，他們的手在不知不覺間緊扣在一起。  
這時他才注意到像隻小貓般努力擠出了人群的Jack。Castiel的臉色一下子煞白，「Jack你怎麼會——」  
「不，Cas，我沒死，我和Dean都沒死，」Jack急忙解釋，他舉起了手中的筆記薄，「我靠Dean體內的榮光定位了你的位置打開了通道過來的。我們認為在虛無能打開它，而且還能救你出來——」  
「關於這點，是不可能的，」黑色的泥漿從他們踩著的黑暗中湧出，最後化成了用著Meg外表的虛無，它憤怒地向Jack咆哮：「你們三番四次打擾我，現在還令我永遠都睡不著！你認為我會放過你們嗎？！」  
Dean拿起武器扯著Castiel退後一步，所有天使和惡魔也後退了幾步想躲離虛無。只有Jack直直看著虛無，等它向他咆哮完後，「那讓我來幫你睡著。」他冷靜地提議，「我幫Dean和Sam解除過Chuck強行令他們做夢的精神屏障，我知道結構。憑我現在的力量我能幫你造一個更強韌的，你再也不用擔心被打擾。」  
「什麼——？」虛無一怔，它懷疑地看著Jack，但怒氣顯然因Jack的話微微減弱了，「你能用什麼保證？」  
「我沒有，但你除了相信我就沒有別的辦法。」  
虛無對他的回答很不高興，但它絕望得願意一試，現在所有天使和惡魔都醒了，一個Castiel已經很難辦，它是不可能靠自己睡著。「如果你敢騙我，我會當你面把Castiel和Dean Winchester撕碎，」它警告。  
「我沒有騙你的打算，但在辦好我們的事前，我不能幫你，你能讓Billie幫我們翻譯一下嗎？」Jack沒有在意它的威脅，他真誠地看著它。  
「夠了，憑什麼要我在你和Billie惹這麼多麻煩後，還要我給你更多？」虛無煩躁地拒絕。它和一臉困擾的Jack互相對視了片刻，意識到Jack在能解讀上帝的筆記薄前是不會幫它造那天殺的屏障。一枚戒指出現在它的手上，它將拋戒指給了Jack，「這是死騎的解碼戒指，我不會給你更多了。不管這有沒有用，你都要幫我，不然我就把Castiel和Dean Winchester撕碎，」它重複了它的警告。  
Jack接住了戒指，因不知道該拿這個怎麼辦而困惑。  
「Hey，kiddo，把榮光注入去，我基本上就是這樣突破大部分異教神道具的限制。我不知道你是怎麼做到，但你現在的力量比我—甚至Michael還要強，說不定能使用它，」Gabriel說。  
Jack向他投去感謝的微笑，他將戒指戴到手上並注入了一些榮光。很快他發現自己所看著的景象起了變化，像是帶了粉色鏡片的墨鏡般，像是透過有色鏡片去看，但本來還在變幻的字穩定下來變成了能讀懂的語言。Jack不禁喜上眉梢，他快速地翻閱筆記薄，沒花多少時間就合上了書，「原來是這樣，我怎麼會想不到？」他喃喃說。  
「Jack，筆記薄說了什麼？」Dean緊張地問。  
「Dean，是平衡，一直都是平衡——」Jack還想解釋下去卻被虛無打斷了。「你已經得到了你想要的，現在該是履行承諾的時候。」  
Jack歉意地看了Dean一眼，他走到虛無面前將手放上它的額上，比先前更耀眼的榮光在他眼中亮起。虛無焦躁地咕噥著「沒有分別」﹑「你就是在騙我吧？」﹑「我還是睡不著」之類的抱怨。Jack沒有受它的影響只是專注地做該做的事。所有旁觀者都安靜地看著不敢打擾他們，焦慮的情緒將每一分每一秒都無限拉長。  
驀然，虛無驚奇歡喜地「噢」了一聲，它的表情漸漸放鬆下來，眼皮像是被拉了般緩緩合上。在閉上了眼睛的一瞬，它化成了一灘黑水灑落在四周瞬間融化在黑暗之中。與此同時，部分旁觀者無聲無息地脫力倒下，跟隨虛無被黑暗吞噬。  
Dean不由自主地收緊了握著Castiel的手，惟恐會再失去他，看到身旁安然無恙的Cas他才冷靜下來，「Jack，發生了什麼事？你成功了？」  
Jack露出一個笑容，「是的，現在即使還有人醒著都不會影響到它了，虛無會永遠熟睡。我在建立屏障時透過虛無看到了所有天使和惡魔做過的夢，他們和虛無之間有種連接，虛無靠穿梭天使和惡魔的夢境入睡，所以它才沒辦法在有人醒著的時候睡著。我不得不選了那些沒有悔意，甚至想報復的都放回了沉睡去維持屏障——」  
「我看未必吧，兒子。」  
在場還醒著的——大部分是天使，意外的是也有些是惡魔——都防備地看著從黑暗中出現的魔鬼。  
是Lucifer。  
他沒有用Nick的外表，而是展現了他那如四周濃稠的黑暗般的真實形態。可在場的人都能看出他在勉強，看起來為了抵抗Jack的力量花了不少力氣，「Jack，你要拋棄你的父親嗎？把我遺棄在這種鬼地方？」  
Castiel從袖中扯出他的天使之刃想給這個對Jack說胡話的魔鬼一刀，他擔憂地看向Jack卻發現他投來了一個安撫的眼神，Castiel停下了腳步。  
「不，你不是我的父親。」Jack說，他的眼神堅定直直看向Lucifer，「你搶走了我的榮光，你想殺我，你利用我試圖復活，沒有父親會這樣對自己的孩子。我在出生前就選擇了Castiel，他才是我的父親！」一股能量波從他的手中發射，向Lucifer襲去。  
Lucifer伸出手去抵抗，他沒料想到那並非一記攻擊，能量波融入了他的身體。他眼中的紅光掙扎地閃爍著，但依然敵不過睡意沉進黑暗之中。  
Jack對上了Castiel包含了千言萬語的眼神，他有些羞澀地笑了笑。他有很多話想跟Castiel說，但不是現在，他知道他們還有很多時間能作為補償，他會確保的。  
「我們必須離開了，我不知道時空裂縫還能維持多久，」Jack說。

\--

Sam和Michael看著兩人的身影消失在裂縫之中後，Sam只是沉默著計算時間，而Michael在用榮光不知道在做什麼。  
「連接上了，」Michael突然揚聲。Sam困惑地看著他，「什麼？」  
「把手伸過來，我把頻道分享給你，」Michael用手勢示意他過來，「你說Lucifer曾把先知當作民間電台，這提醒了我，大天使和先知的連接是沒有空間限制。所以我試了一下，訊號很差但至少連接上了。」他捉住Sam的手臂，用榮光搭建了一道精神上的橋樑。  
Sam首先聽到的是雜音，然後是有些模糊的「Donatello？你還好嗎？」這如同雷擊般差點令Sam想跳起來，他的心臟呯呯直跳——這個聲音，這個口吻——「Eileen，是你嗎？」

\--

Adam並沒有因為被扯離了身體而感到慌張，畢竟在經歷過和魔鬼本人一起關在地獄的籠子裏渡過漫長的歲月，只是被丟進一個滿是恐慌中的人們﹑什麼都沒有的空間還不算最壞的情況。他往空中敲了敲，憑空泛起了漣漪，儘管看不見，他能感覺到前方有玻璃之類的擋住了去路把所有人都關在這裏。  
Adam看著一臉害怕的少年穿過了自己的身體——這可能是最困擾他的事，沒有任何人能看見他，他甚至不知道現在自己算是什麼——想奮力穿過人群的老人被少年撞倒，他往Adam的方向倒去，理所當然穿透了他。出乎意料的是，在老人扶了扶眼鏡後，他瞪大了雙眼看著他，「Wo，你是什麼？鬼嗎？但你身上有種我之前感應過的強大神聖力量，你是天使嗎？」  
「你能看到我？」Adam驚喜地說，「我是Adam，我還不算死了，我想我大概不是鬼吧？可能只是靈魂？老實說我也不知道，但我肯定我不是天使。」  
「我是Donatello，」他伸出手，卻看到Adam只是盯著他的手，才記起他沒有實體又把手收了回去。  
「Donatello？聽起來有點耳熟，」Adam咕噥著，隱約記得這個名字大概出現過在他和Michael的對話中。在他能從記憶中翻出些什麼前，他看到一個深髮女人擠開人群叫著Donatello的名字，他往女人的方向指了指，「我想她好像是在找你？」  
「Donatello！感謝上帝，我還以為你走散了。」  
「噢，Eileen，人實在太多了，我被擋住了。對了，我發現了一個叫Adam的鬼？靈魂？他現在就在我身——」Donatello突然閉上了嘴，僵硬地站在原地，雙目比起平常更為無神，然後如同一個木偶般開口說話：「連接上了。」  
「Donatello？你還好嗎？」Eileen擔心地問。  
「Eileen？是你嗎？」Donatello說，但他並沒有看向她。  
「當然是我，你確定你還好嗎？」  
「不，Eileen，我是Sam！啊，不，我是說我在透過Donatello的身體在說話，但我是Sam！」Donatello像是戴上了一個面具般表情生硬，語氣卻焦急起來。他生怕Eileen不信，急忙說了Eileen和他初見的情景來證明身份。  
「Sam，你怎麼會？」Eileen放下了心頭大石，不僅因為確認Donatello沒有大礙而放心，但更多是知道Sam現在很安全而感到安心。  
「是Michael，大天使能暫時透過先知來——」  
「Michael？是我！Adam！我也在！」Adam著急地說，擔心他的聲音不能傳過去。  
「Adam？你沒有受傷吧？你現在的情況怎樣？」Donatello的口吻一變，通話的主導從Sam換到了Michael。Adam鬆了一口氣，他安撫了一下Michael，保證自己除了沒有身體外一切都很好。  
Eileen警惕地看了看四周，在她想深究Adam是誰﹑地球的情況等等的困惑前，Donatello—不，Michael阻止了她的發問，「訊號愈來愈差了，我正在失去連接，沒有時間了，我需要你那邊的情況，愈詳細愈好。」  
Eileen深吸一口氣，將自己來到這裏的經過和觀察到一切都告訴了在另一邊的Sam和Michael。

\--

Michael鬆開了Sam的手臂，他無法再維持連接，即使想重新連接也得隔一段很長的時間。  
「這聽起來像是維度之間？」Sam向Michael征求意見，「我指，這很合理，Chuck毀滅了其他時空，而煉獄沒有人類，天堂和地獄也被他關上了，能放下大量人類的也只剩下維度之間。Michael，你能定位Donatello或Adam嗎？」  
「很困難，我連接上先知並不是靠位置，而是作為大天使和先知的連繫。但我想Jack可以透過我追蹤到Adam——」Michael說。如同觸發了召喚的咒語，話音未落，Jack就從時空裂縫中走了出來。緊接著是Dean和Castiel。  
Sam激動地站起來，他正上前給他們一個擁抱時，卻看到更多的人從裂縫像洪水一樣湧出，「Crowley？Gabriel？你—你是Balthazar？」他目睜口呆地看著Jack，「你們這是把整個虛無的天使和惡魔都搬來了嗎？」  
Jack將筆記薄放在木桌上，用輕鬆語氣地投下了一個炸彈，「噢，不是所有，只是部分。而且虛無的事和筆記薄已經解決，我看到了結局。」

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這一章比較長，就像章節名一樣是Reunion，  
> 不僅僅只是Dean和Cas，還有更多熟人，  
> 目前還在跑主線，而且我認為Dean和Cas互訴感情應該要發生在更私人的場合，所以只可以請他們忍耐一下了。  
> 電影那段，事實上Dean的確經常帶Cas去看電影和約會，所以我確信他們絕對只有兩個人一起去看電影，考慮到他們要四處跑很難去電影院，去汽車戲院我覺得合理？  
> Jack和Lucifer那段，我並不討厭Lucifer，劇情安排只是因為很合適帶出本該是本劇核心的「家人不止於血緣」，而且指出abuse父母所帶來的傷害，我認為是很棒的character development。(不，我不談Lucifer到底愛不愛Jack，真心愛孩子和是不是abuse父母不沖突)  
> 有關Eileen和Donatello認不認識這點，我想是有的吧，至少Sam有告訴過Eileen。


	4. New Direction

「這算什麼計劃？你們真的認為這樣就能拿下老爸？」Gabriel像是覺得他們瘋了似的大聲反對，他看向Michael——他很好奇他這個頑固得像石頭的老哥到底經歷了什麼心路歷程選擇反抗老爸，但顯然現在不是兄弟聚舊的時機——尋求支持，「Mike，不會連你都吃他們這套吧？」  
Michael沉思了片刻，「不，這說不定可行，」他給出了與Gabriel希望相反的回答，在他的兄弟控訴失望前他用手勢阻止了他，「上帝—Chuck，儘管他是全能，他並不是輕易地就能完成所有事，這代表他是有盲點的，他也有疏忽的時候。如果能分散Chuck的注意力，那麼，這不是不可能。但你不告訴我們你那邊的計劃會讓我們很難辦。」  
Jack微微搖頭，「很抱歉，我不能說，風險太大了。目前我擁有的力量對未來做成了很多不確定的因素，涉及我的未來對他來說是模糊的。但Chuck依然有能力去虛無外的任何地方任何時間點，這代表他能從未來得知我們的計劃，愈少人知道就愈安全。」  
Sam用鼻子小小地嘆息，「我理解，但Jack，你只讓Dean和Cas跟你去，我們很難安心—J-Jack？！」隨著拍翼聲Jack消失在他的眼前，在眾人開始恐慌前Jack又回到了原地，他從懷中掏出一朵紅色的花，「我們有保險措施。」  
Michael一臉不讚成地看著他，「我以為你們上次已經放棄了？這個咒語只足夠困住其中一個，現在Chuck擁有了Darkness的力量，能維持半世紀已經是最理想，這不是一個長遠的辦法。」  
「而且要誰來背負血印？無論是誰都會是個隱患。」Sam補上一句。  
「由來我，」Dean平靜地說。  
Sam瞪大了眼睛，「什—什麼？Dean！你應該還清楚記得血印對你的影響，你不能——」他大聲地反對。Sam朝Castiel看去，本認為Cas會是除了他外有最大意見的人。儘管Castiel對這個決定顯得很不自在，他沒有反對只是安靜地站在一旁。  
「Sam，Chill。我比誰都明白那天殺的玩意能把我逼到什麼地步，但根據Chuck的筆記薄只能由我來。一切順利的話，我在被它影響前就能擺脫它。」Dean安撫地說。  
Sam猶豫了半晌，像是脫口而出的洩氣話又像是在勸說，「我們什麼時候有過順利的計劃？」  
Dean露出無奈又帶著嘲弄意味的苦笑，「哈，Winchester Luck，」但緊接著他嘴角的弧度變得柔和了些，「我不知道，可Sammy，我相信這次我們會成功的，這次我們不再是Chuck的倉鼠輪上起勁跑的倉鼠。」他的目光落在Castiel身上，在與Castiel的視線意外碰在一起時又靦腆地——Sam知道把Dean描述成一個第一次遇上心儀對象的中學生有些奇怪，可他實在找不到更貼合的形容——移開了視線。  
Sam在這個時候突然明白是因為Cas，Dean重新奪回了Cas讓他重奪了他們會贏的信心。Sam也意識到Dean不會再選擇自我犧牲，現在的他急切地想和Cas一起活下去。他想起了和Eileen展望過的未來，是的，這次會成功的，他們不再是Chuck的扯線木偶。

\--

「如果你們想離開，我不會阻止，對象是我們本該侍奉敬愛的父親，你們不想與他為敵，我理解。」Michael再次確認天使們的意願，他的語氣有些生硬——他努力地想顯得溫和些，誠然，沒有效果——他從未有過這種需要，他只要下命令天使們就會執行，但他知道這是有必要的，他比誰都明白背向他們的父親的掙扎。  
天使們猶豫地互相對視卻沒有一人離開。這時，一個天使踏出人群。Michael除了她的名字Hannah外對她的印象不深，是個一個隨處可見的天使，但她所說的話卻觸動了Michael——「我們的父親創造了我們，去愛他﹑遵循他的命令是我們的本能。如果上帝想毀滅一切，或許我們應該順從地接受。但父親給我們的原始任務是守護他的創造，只是我們一直忘記了。所以是的，我們—我會為了使命而留下。」顯然，她也觸動了其他天使，連Gabriel臉上的不滿和疑慮也減少了些。  
Michael放鬆了緊鎖的眉頭，他向Sam點了點頭。  
「請拿起你們面前已經調配好原料的盤和寫有咒語及地點的字條，上面是Jack探測的出所有維度之間。到了目標地點後往盤中加入榮光並念出咒語就能打開時空裂縫，然後消除人類對這件事的記憶。惡魔們會協助消除記憶—Crowley，你們不會想著搞小動作吧？」Sam對Crowley投向一個懷疑的眼神。  
Crowley反了個白眼，「Moose，惡魔很愛惜自己，要是世界完了，我們也完了，惡魔沒有這麼不知利害。」Crowley瞥了眼站在角落顯得不太自在的惡魔們，「我會管好他們。」  
「我知道，我信你會，」Sam說，看到Crowley震驚的表情他揶揄一笑但馬上收歛起來，「我和Michael會負責人數最多的維度之間，而Gabriel會帶不能飛的去到目的地。」  
Gabriel看著Sam和Michael似乎想張口說些什麼，但最終他擺出一個投降的手勢，搭上一個天使的肩膀振翼離開了地堡。

\--

對Dean來說只是連反應都反應不過來的一瞬，而Castiel身為天使他能體驗整個過程。Jack的手搭在他們的肩上帶他們飛過了好幾個地方，但都不是他的目的地。Castiel瞥見掛在Jack的脖子上像千秋般搖晃的吊飾，那是Dean能探測出上帝的護身符。Jack不斷往護身符輸入少許能量，他說這能維持它開啟，他要靠它來尋找筆記薄中所說的上帝安全屋，Chuck就在那裏。護身符卻像壞掉的手電筒般不停地閃爍著，Jack在轉了幾圈後，最後停在了護身符反應最強烈的地點。  
Dean眨了眨眼，花了幾秒才適應到身處環境的更變，無論多少次他都習慣不了這個。他環顧四周，因這個滿是令他起雞皮疙瘩的Supernatural相關物品的普通美國家庭小屋而困惑了，「這是Chuck的安全屋？」他瞥見櫃子上的家庭照，驚得一個箭步上前拿起了相框，「這是Becky！她是Chuck的前女友。這—這到底在搞什麼啊？」  
「不，我們還沒到，但很接近了。」Jack向前方的書桌走去，護身符的光芒愈來愈穩定。  
Dean放下相框跟著Jack和Castiel走出客廳，當他看到異常眼熟的小模型時，一陣冷意從腳底升起，「What the hell？這些東西—這些場景跟Chuck做給我們的夢境中出現過的地方一模一樣！」  
當Jack走到放著一個酒吧模型的擱架旁時護身符的光芒穩定下來，甚至更耀眼。Jack懷疑地將手放在模型上，這下他明白了當中的巧妙。「Dean，Cas，安全屋就在這裏！」Jack將護身符塞給Castiel，「Cas，我會把你和Dean傳送進去，為了不讓他起疑我會暫時隱藏起來。」Jack的聲音還迴繞在耳邊，他們已經身處跟模型一模一樣的酒吧。  
坐在吧檯的小個仔男人的視線從播放著Sam和Eileen緊抱在一起的電視畫面轉到他們身上，他看到Castiel手上發著亮光的護身符反了一個白眼。Chuck伸出食指往下一撥關上了亮光，「對，上帝偵察器，上次我忘記關掉了。你好，Dean——」他看向Castiel顯得更不耐煩了，「——和Castiel。就算是客氣我也很難說我很高興再見你。」  
「Well，很難得我們意見相同，我們也不高興見到你，」Dean說。  
「你不喜歡我，」Castiel早就意識到Chuck對他的態度總是較為忽視，他曾以為是因為他背叛了天堂，但現在他才察覺另有原因，「為什麼？如果你不喜歡我，為什麼要復活我？」  
Chuck露出了「你竟然需要問？」的不悅表情，「我的故事有多少次因為你而脫軌？我指，一開始很有意思，我才把你復活。但次數多了就很煩人了。無論多少次把你從故事除去，你總能設法回來把我的故事徹底扭曲。你本不該違背命令，你本不該對他——」Chuck指著Dean，「——有感情，他也本不該在意你。如果不是你，Sam不會回到地球。如果不是你，Jack不會降生。我可以接受Winchester兄弟挑戰我的故事，他們是我筆下的主角，但你，Castiel，一個普通的天使，憑什麼？你不是我設計的一部分。」  
Chuck的話在Dean的內心像是鼓棒敲在鼓面上般震動了他的心臟。他再次明白到Cas是他的人生中遇到過最真實的存在，Cas是真真正正用自己的意志選擇了他。  
「為什麼要把我和Sam關在夢境裏？那算什麼？懲罰嗎？」Dean問，他比自己因口乾舌燥而顯得低沈沙啞的聲音嚇了一跳。  
「是也不是，」Chuck隨意地說，「夢的內容是我原本為你們安排的其中一個結局，夢境本身不是懲罰，我只是想讓你們在空無一人的地球悔恨一輩子時會寧願自己做著夢死去。」  
Dean突然覺得很可笑，那個他連什麼是普通的人生都未體驗過﹑那個他只能擁有荒蕪的天堂﹑那個沒有Cas的夢境，可要比這面臨未日的真實世界要惡劣多了，「不，我永遠都不會選擇你寫的粗劣世界，那是我有過最差勁的惡夢。」  
Chuck的臉色暗沉了幾分，「隨便你。我知道你們的意圖，你們想拖住我給另一邊的人爭取時間。但猜一下會發生什麼事？我輕易就能阻止他們。」他指向電視，畫面中出現了另一個Chuck正與Sam他們對峙。

\--

「我要為你們的努力鼓掌，」Chuck毫無誠意地拍了拍手，「很可惜，Michael，上帝有分身能力這件事你沒告訴他們嗎？」  
「你好，父親，」Michael說，他比自己想像中要平靜，他知道那是因為Adam回到了他的身邊帶來的安心感。  
「Chuck，你想要什麼？」Sam問，他的手緊緊握住失而復得的戀人，並慶幸他們已經送走了大部分人。  
「沒什麼，只是想讓你們知道挑戰我不是件明智的事，我能把這些人馬上送回去，就像這樣，」Chuck伸出手做出打響指的手勢。  
Michael馬上向Chuck發出一記攻擊，可即使身為大天使，在上帝面前也是無力的，Chuck輕而易舉就擋下了他的攻擊。但緊接著另一道包含了強大能量的攻擊向Chuck襲來，他伸手去擋卻被能量震開了。  
Chuck的眼神變得危險，他的眼中燃燒著冷酷的怒火，「這是我的力量。」Sam像是在幫他確認似的展示手上已經碎裂的石頭。  
「Hey，老爸，好久不見，」隨著拍翼聲Gabriel出現在Michael身旁，「抱歉啦，那是我的收藏，老爸，你知道的，十誡石牌的一部分，包含了滿滿的上帝能量。」  
「父親，我當然提醒了所有人你可以分身，我也詳細地解釋了你的分身只擁有本體的一半力量，」Michael冷靜地說。  
「噢，即使我只有一半力量，處理你們只需要一個響指，」Chuck再次舉起手，但這次他卻自己僵住了，Chuck憤怒地大吼：「Dean！Castiel！你們幹了什麼！」話音剛落他如一陣輕煙般消失了。

\--

Dean看著電視螢幕上Chuck被Sam擊中，他們眼前的Chuck似乎也受到了影響，表情微微扭曲了一下，他轉頭看向身旁的天使。Castiel沒有一絲遲疑從懷中掏出血印的咒術球往Chuck砸去，紅球馬上化為血霧包裹住Chuck，片刻就成了一個成人大小的血色蠶蛹。  
「Dean！Castiel！你們幹了什麼！」Chuck的聲音從蠶蛹中傳出來，「你們困不住我的，這和Amara的時候不一樣。Dean，或許你的運氣好，能在我從這裹出來前就死去，但我會出來，在比你們想像中更早就能出來，然後這個世界會徹底消失。為什麼要做這種無謂的掙扎？」  
「不，你不再有掌控了，我們的故事由會我們自己來寫。Jack，是你出場的時候。」Dean說。Jack隨即出現在Dean的身旁伸出手指輕輕觸碰了他的額頭，把Dean眼睛染上金色，「Dean，我將我看到的世界分享給你，去叫醒Amara吧。」他們一同舉起雙手貼上了蠶蛹。  
Dean能感覺到新出現的血印在他觸碰蠶蛹一瞬間像灼傷般疼痛起來。他閉上了眼睛，看到的不是黑暗而是像進入了一個全新的世界。Dean的思維走在了一片星雲之中，是個很難用言語形容的奇妙體驗，他到這個時候才明白Amara說他不能理解他們的真貌的意思，每一次前進他內心的敬畏不自覺地增大。  
Chuck只說對了一半，而除了他和Cas外沒有人知道Jack的完整計劃。他們的確是在爭取時間，但與其他人知道的相反，解放維度之間才是在分散Chuck的注意，由Sam他們拖住Chuck直到他和Cas找到使用咒術球的時機。但血印不僅是為了暫時困住Chuck，同時也能加強他和Amara之間的聯繫，Jack需要他叫醒沉睡在Chuck體內的Amara。  
「Amara，」Dean想他是發出聲音了，「Amara，你能聽見嗎？我—我很抱歉，」他想了很久，這是他唯一想到自己該對Amara說的話，「你想幫我—幫這個世界，但我——」這不是單純為了他們的計劃，這是真誠的，「——你不該被我那樣對待，我很抱歉。」  
在Dean開始擔心自己是不是失敗了前，他身處的星雲突然炸開，他反射性睜開眼睛，感覺像是掙扎著從夢中醒來般把意識拉回現實。他先看到的是自己手臂上，疤痕般的印記像是從一開始就什麼都沒有一樣消失了。這時一陣暗含危險能量的爆炸餘波向他襲來，他抬頭一看察覺到炸開的不只是他意識中的星雲，還有那個血印蠶蛹，但在這小小的酒吧內根本無處可躲。  
Castiel的臉色一變，他展開了羽翼——在Dean仍燃燒著榮光的眼中，他第一次真正看到Cas的翅膀，這美麗的一幕會永遠留在他的腦海之中。一切都像放慢了十倍的鏡頭，Cas展開了如黑天鵝般烏黑優雅的巨大羽翼，漆黑如夜的羽毛在燈光下反射出不斷變幻的彩虹色——沖上前抱住Dean，把他護在翅膀下。  
Dean下意識緊緊回抱住Castiel的腰，當他回過神來時，他們已經狼狽地摔倒在地。Castiel尷尬地從Dean身上起來，Dean可惜地看著他收起了翅膀。但少了羽翼的遮擋令Dean能越過Castiel的肩膀捕捉到酒吧模型像漏氣的氣球般迅速萎縮消失的一瞬。  
擱架上空無一物，而Jack沒有回來。  
他們在原地等待了三小時，直到身為屋主的Becky回來，向他們展示了Chuck留在她電腦裏的文稿——基本上就是近期發生在他和Sam身上的事——Jack都沒有回來。他們打遍所有人的電話，確定消失的人已經安全回到地球，Sam他們也回到了地堡，Jack也沒有回來。  
他們這算勝利了嗎？但Jack﹑Chuck﹑Amara又去了哪裏？  
最後他們被Michael帶回地堡，Jack還是沒有回來。

\--

「Dean，Cas，發生了什麼事？Jack在哪裏？」Sam看著一臉沉重的兩人擔憂地問。Dean猶豫了片刻，「Jack他不—」  
「抱歉，比預期花了更長的時間，而且我迷了路不知道該怎麼回到地球，」Dean還沒說完，Jack隨著拍翼聲就出現在眾人面前。Castiel不敢置信地上前緊捉住他的雙臂確認他是真實存在的，「Jack！你去了哪裏？發生什麼事了？Chuck是不是已經...？」  
「是的，一切都完結了，就像筆記薄所說的一樣，」Jack先向Sam他們解釋他的完整計劃，「...我的身體能容納能量同時也可以釋放出去，可Chuck的力量太強大了，我是不可能全吸收走的，這會令我過載，但我可以利用這個特性把自己當作一個轉換器，用煉獄給我的力量將Chuck的部分能量扯出來再轉換出去交給世界去容納。在Dean喚醒Amara後她和Chuck會自然分離，Chuck就沒有足夠的力量阻止我一點點令他消散。」  
Dean想起了Chuck造給他的夢境中的Jack，「Jack，這—你現在是上帝了嗎？」他半吞半吐地問。  
「噢，不，怎麼可能！」Jack驚訝地否認，「我只是Jack，和以前的我一樣，只是Jack。不，我可能沒有以前的我強大了，這次幾乎用掉了我所有的能量，雖然不會死掉，但要花上很長的時間才能恢復。Chuck...我也不知道他現在算是死了還是活著，Chuck的存在是消失了，但上帝還在，只是變成了能量存在在四周——像上帝本該無處不在一樣。這樣既不會破壞平衡，我們的命運也不再受神掌控。而Amara，我和她聊了一會兒後，她選擇離開說是要去散心，她走前說她接受你的道歉了，Dean。」Jack看向了Dean，給了他一個安撫的笑容。  
Dean張了張嘴，最終什麼都沒說，只是微微點頭。

\--

隨著兩聲敲門聲後，門後傳來Castiel的聲音，「Dean，我能進來嗎？」Dean突然緊張起來，他清了清喉嚨，「進來吧。」Castiel走進房間順手關上了門，空氣因無言的尷尬變得凝滯，最終由Dean打破沈默，「呃，Michael和天使都回去天堂了？」  
Amara在走前將天堂和地獄重新打開，天使和惡魔自然要回到屬於他們的地方。  
Crowley說他要去地獄看看Rowena的王位坐得穩不穩，說不定他隨手就能把地獄之王的位置拿回來，但Dean知道這是他的門面話，Crowley只是想確認他的母親是不是真的在想念他。  
Dean和Sam本來想勸Adam留下讓他們補償他，但Adam選擇了和Michael一起。而Michael會回到天堂，他想重新建設一個更好的天堂，他說既然他的父親不能帶來樂園，那就由他來。其他天使也會跟他回去，除了不知道什麼時候不見蹤影的Gabriel。  
「是的，」Castiel點了點頭。  
Dean嚥了一口唾液，「Cas，你不跟他們回去嗎？」該死的，這不是他想說的話！  
「Michael有邀請過我，但我拒絕了。你想我離開嗎，Dean？」  
「不！」Dean趕緊否認，「不，我想你留下，」Dean的喉結緊張地滑動，該死的！他要說出來，他必須告訴Cas！  
像是看透了Dean的掙扎，Castiel安靜地等待他的下文。Dean深深吸了一口氣強迫自己冷靜下來，他看進Castiel藍色的眼睛，「Cas，我想你留下，留在我的身邊。」  
Castiel震驚地瞪大了眼睛，他不自在地改變了站姿，遲疑了半晌後問：「Dean，你在虛無時說的話是認真的嗎？」他看向Dean卻很快收回目光，「我不想讓你不舒服，如果你只是指朋友或家人之間的感情，但我—我是認真的。」  
Dean能聽出Castiel話中小心翼翼的希望，這令他的心收緊般疼痛起來，「不，Cas，不是這樣的，我對你——」Cas忍耐了多久？因為他不敢承認自己的感情Cas隱瞞了多久？「——我愛你，不單是友情和親情，我愛上了你，已經很久了。」Dean壓抑著因腹中翻騰的情緒快要溢出來的眼淚，「Cas，你還記得當初在地宮中你被控制時，我說我需要你，其實我想說我愛你，我只是不敢說出口，我以為—以為我們不可能。我以為你是個天使，你感受到的和人類不一樣，你對我的感情和我對你的不一樣，因為你—從不會為我留下。」  
「我不知道，Dean，」Castiel踏前一步，像以前一樣侵入了Dean的私人空間。他有些濕潤的藍眼睛對上了Dean的綠色，「你從來都不問，我以為你不想我留下。」  
「該死的，我們是蠢蛋湊成一對了嗎？繞了遠路才知道我們想要的一直在眼前，」Dean自嘲地苦笑了一下，他們的距離親密到甚至能感受到彼此的鼻息，他輕柔地撫上Castiel的臉頰，「Hey，Cas，我可以嗎？」  
Castiel想問他指的是什麼，當他的目光落到Dean的唇上時他立刻明白了。天使緊張地點了點頭，下一秒就感到獵人的唇貼上了他的。Dean溫柔地吸吮著他的唇瓣，自由的手環抱住他的腰。  
老天，他想要這個很久了，這比他想像中還要美好。Dean緊抱住還在喘息的Castiel，把唇壓向他的耳邊，輕聲又熱情地耳語，「Cas，我愛你，我想你留在我身邊，不管你想我說多少次我都會說。」  
「Dean，我會為你留下的，所以我想你收下這個，」Castiel從外套的口袋中扯出一條繫著小瓶的鏈子。Dean先拉開距離，他的視線從那發著神聖光芒的小瓶落到Castiel身上，「Cas，發生了什麼事？這是你的榮光嗎？」  
「是的。我想和你的時間一樣，我想和你在一起，不只是現在，還有死後。如果我還是個天使，我就沒辦法做到，所以我把我的榮光取出來了。你願意收下嗎？」  
Dean目瞪神呆地看著他，然後捂住嘴試圖掩飾快要燒紅的臉，「老天，Cas，你簡直像是在求婚。」Castiel歪了歪頭，做出他一貫的困惑表情，他認真地點了點頭，「我想是的，我是在求婚，Dean Winchester，你願意接受嗎？」  
「該死的！當然了！」Dean拿起榮光，捧起Castiel的臉再次吻上了他直到彼此的呼吸不穩。  
Dean看著Castiel那雙像大海般的眼睛映出他的臉時，他忍不住把尚未成形但一直在他腦海中打轉的念頭說出來，「Cas，Chuck不在了。據Jack說，失去了Eve的影響力，不會再有新生的怪物，現在的怪物在幾代後也會漸漸滅亡。所以我在想，我—我們或許是時候退出，」他原本擔心Castiel會反對，但他只是安靜地看著他，「我一直說我會壯烈犧牲，我的人生只有這樣了。但在Chuck把我困在夢境後，我才知道我很害怕，我不想就那樣死在狩獵。Hell，我甚至連真正的人生都沒經歷過。Cas，你在被虛無—前，你對我說的話，是因為你，你知道嗎？是因為你我才有機會成為你眼中看到的我，是因為你我才相信我可以擁有更多。我想和你一起過上普通的生活，我還不知道我想幹什麼，或許找一份工作存夠錢後開酒吧？我不知道，但我希望你能跟我來。」  
「Dean，這是求婚嗎？」Castiel沉默了片晌後露出一個微笑問。  
Dean一怔，他也笑了，「對，Cas，你願意嗎？」  
「I do。」

fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我很抱歉我隔了一個月才更新，之前實在太忙了，  
> 寫到DeanCas互求婚時我莫名地想哭，這原本是沒有計劃的，但在寫時很自然而然地寫了出來。  
> 在這篇文中Jack沒有成為上帝，像我之前所說那樣，我不喜歡結局任何的劇情，包括Jack成為上帝，讓很愛他的家人﹑從出生就沒過幾天好日子﹑實際上只生存了三年的Jack離開家人，成為上帝就消失了，這也是另一點令我很不自在的劇情，  
> 唔，結局就沒讓我自在過，所以我才會寫出這篇全面否定結局的fix-it  
> 正文到這裏就完結了，接下來的番外當然符合Explicit分級的PWP啦！吃Top Dean/Bottom Cas的朋友們請期待！但如果不感與趣也可以直接當文完結了，因為番外只是個pwp與劇情無直接關係  
> 標題太長了，改了一下(儘管是在完結時...)


	5. Sunshine and Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 徹底完結了！！！撒花！！！  
> 最後當然要去海灘渡假了！  
> 謝謝陪伴我走到了結局的讀者，希望這個故事能給你帶來治癒和快樂！

比啤酒和電影之夜更好的是什麼？是陽光和海灘。  
在阻止了上帝本人造成的最大規模世界未日後，地獄和天堂各忙各的，死騎不在位對死神們的工作沒太大影響，連怪物都因為之前的事件嚇得暫時不敢活動(消除記憶對怪物似乎效果不大)，世界前所未有的平靜。而在決定下一步前，他們打算享受一個真正的假期。  
所以他們現在在這裏，海邊的渡假小屋。  
Dean從房間拿來了太陽油和冰凍汽水——渡假小屋離海灘只是步行距離——回到他們的太陽傘下，但傘下只剩下Castiel坐著擺弄手機。Dean瞥了一眼屏幕，「你在和Claire發訊息嗎？」Castiel收起手機抬頭看著Dean，「是的，Claire說想看我們渡假的地方，或許下次她能和Kaia一起來。」  
「Hum，kids，挺會浪漫的，」Dean放下了瓶子和罐頭，他拉下了墨鏡往不遠處的排球網架看去，正在打沙灘排球的兩人看起來像是他的弟弟和弟弟的女朋友。「那是Sam和Eileen嗎？從沒聽說過他們會沙灘排球，」他坐到Castiel身旁，「Jack去了哪裏？」Dean順著Castiel指的方向看去，但完全認不出從海中伸出的頭中哪個是Jack，他很快就放棄了，「那孩子能游泳嗎？」這方面Castiel倒不擔心，儘管Jack現在能動用的力量很少他還是個Nephilim。「呼吸對Jack來說不是必要的，要是有什麼事他還有翅膀，他不會溺水。」  
「好吧，」Dean忍不住用視線在Castiel裸露的肌膚上流連，他從來都不知道Cas隱藏在他一層又一層的衣服下有這樣漂亮的身體。Dean吞嚥了一下，拿起太陽油打開了瓶蓋，「Cas，躺下來背對我。」Castiel困惑地看著Dean手上的小瓶，即使來到地球有十二年了，有很多人類的事他還是沒搞懂，但他依然順從地躺了下來。  
Dean跨上Castiel用膝蓋穩住自己，他往手裏倒了些太陽油再搓開讓雙手沾滿油。當手貼上Castiel的背肌時，肌膚光滑的觸感令他的手臂起了雞皮疙瘩，Dean甚至能聽到自己的心臟重重跳動的聲音。該死的！他在激動什麼？又不是第一次做愛的處男！但這可是Cas，他以為不可能得到的人就在他身下，還只穿著一條泳褲，很難怪他現在有些不適宜的幻想。  
Dean使上了一些力，從肩膀開始慢慢落到腰間，他真正想做的是揉搓那渾圓翹挺的屁股，但他不想嚇到Cas，也不知道Cas會不會願意和他更進一步——是的，他們在確定關係後已經過了一個月，除了親吻外沒有更親密的接觸，Dean甚至在想Castiel對他的愛可能只是柏拉圖式。作為替代，他著迷地反覆摩挲著Castiel的骶部。  
「Dean，」Castiel捉住Dean的手阻止他進一步的動作，他微微喘著氣支支吾吾地讓他停下來。Dean壓下身體湊近他的耳邊，自由的手順著側腰的線條摸向鼠蹊部，隔著泳褲摸到了半硬的陰莖，「Cas，你勃起了。」  
Castiel的臉紅到快滴出血了，「我很抱歉，Dean，我不是故意的，」他慌忙向Dean道歉。Dean吻上他赤紅的耳朵，「不要道歉，我喜歡你因為我的手而興奮，」他舔了一下乾燥的唇，「Cas，你想讓我來照顧這個嗎？」Castiel似乎因震驚僵住了，然後他小聲地回答，「求你。」  
Dean的陰莖抽搐了一下，他趕緊站起並把Castiel拉起來，耶穌啊，要是再不回他們的房間，他很可能會在公眾場所做出非常不得體的事。

\--

Dean剛關上門就迫不及待地吻上了Castiel，他急切地吸吮著Castiel的嘴唇，在不打斷他們的親密的前提下脫下了T裇，像項鍊吊飾般裝有榮光的小瓶在胸前搖晃。Dean看似粗暴但很小心地控制了力度把Castiel推倒在床——是雙人大床，嘿，別誤會，他在訂房時可沒有抱著下流的心思，他也是到了才知道這間渡假小屋的三間睡房全是雙人床。  
Dean壓在Castiel的身上，用跨下摩擦過他的堅挺，他們同時呻吟了一聲。Dean的手充滿佔有慾地摸過他的肌膚，再次將唇壓向Castiel的，但這次他把舌頭也伸了進去。與迫切的動作不同，Dean的舌頭溫柔地引導Castiel與他交纏。Castiel的吻技很棒，即使在舌吻時有些生澀，但他是個學習能力很好的學生，很快就把主導權從Dean那搶了過來。兩人直到快要缺氧才喘著氣分開。  
Dean撐起半身拉出床頭櫃的櫃子，拿出他藏在那裏的保險套和潤滑劑——好吧，他不是完全沒存下流的心思，只是一點點。「Cas，你...在那個死神後有再做過愛嗎？」Dean看著Castiel搖了搖頭，「所以你從來都沒和男人有過任何—？Umm，Cas，你願意和我做愛嗎？如果你不想，我完全沒問題的，只是用手我們也能找到樂趣。」  
Castiel輕輕捉住Dean的手臂，「Dean，我想的，我一直都想要你。我在剛變成人類的時候，前所未有的困惑﹑孤獨將我壓倒了，她正好給了我想要的關愛，即使只是虛假的。但不是只要是體溫都能作為替代，我想要的只有你，Dean，從我的第一眼看到你的靈魂後就沒改變過。」  
Dean幾乎能從舌上嚐到苦澀的味道，「Cas，我很抱歉我沒能夠更快地找到你，甚至在你最需要我的時候把你趕了出去——」他在看到Castiel一臉不讚同時停了下來，半晌，一陣不吐不快的情緒從腹中湧了上來，「Cas，我—我已經有很長一段時間沒和任何人上過床，」Dean有些遲疑，他還是習慣不了說出自己的感情，但對著Cas似乎變得愈來愈容易，「無論和誰感覺都不對，我想要你，老天，你是我唯一想要的人。」  
「那就來得到我，Dean，我想感受你，我想和你徹底親密，請進入我，求你。」Castiel在Dean手臂的手緩緩上移環抱住他的頸，把他拉下來在唇上落下一個輕吻。Dean發出絕望的嘆息，「Cas，你真是充滿驚喜，你想要被我操嗎？被我用陰莖撐開，操到你整天都能感受到我？」Castiel的瞳孔放大，呼吸微微急促起來，輕聲地再次乞求，「求你，我會喜歡這樣。」  
Dean向下往他的乳頭輕輕咬了口，然後安撫地用舌頭舔吮。他扯下Castiel的泳褲解放了勃起的陰莖，用手圈住了陰莖上下擠弄起來。Castiel反射性地咬住了下唇，嚥下了差點脫口而出的大聲呻吟。他不是不知道性愛能帶來的歡愉，但與Dean肢體交纏的感覺是無與倫比，足以令他以往所見過的﹑體驗過的變得不值一提。  
Dean抬起眼睛戲謔地一笑，「Cas，別忍著，讓我聽聽你的聲音，」他將潤滑液擠到陰莖上，與體溫相比較冷的液體滴到勃起上時Castiel小小驚呼了一聲。潤滑液與前列腺液混合在一起順著莖身往下流，隨著Dean手上的動作發出了咕啾咕啾的水聲，Castiel的臉漲得緋紅，再也忍耐不了到了嘴邊的嗚咽。  
Dean在泳褲內被勒得難受的陰莖抽搐了一下，他想像過Castiel那如性愛電話中會出現的低沉聲音在床上會有多火辣，現實比幻想更為暴力。他急切地想埋進Cas的身體，想知道他被他操進床裏時會發出怎樣的聲音。但與Dean血管中沸騰的慾望相反，他很耐心地愛撫Castiel，他想讓Cas知道性愛—和他的性愛是多麼美妙的一件事。  
Dean一路用唇親吻舔吮Castiel的肌膚，乳頭﹑肋骨﹑小腹都留下了吻痕——他從不是喜歡留下痕跡的類型，但標記Cas的念頭令他異常激動。原本環住陰莖的手往下滑去摸向股縫深處的穴口。在沾濕了的手指插進後穴的同時，Dean含住了Castiel的陰莖。Castiel發出了一聲拔高的尖叫，身體不由自主地弓了起來，後穴緊絞了體內的手指但靠著潤滑還是很輕易就插了進去。  
Castiel努力讓自己在快要壓倒他的快感中放鬆下來，容許Dean塞入另一根手指。體內有異物的感覺對他來說也是一個全新的體驗，很怪異，但每次Dean的手指移動時都會令一陣激動竄上他的脊骨。  
Dean見Castiel很快習慣了手指的擴張，他一改溫柔緩慢的節奏，一下子吞入了Castiel的陰莖並趁機插入第三根手指。Dean讓Castiel的陰莖頂進喉嚨，有意圖地觸發自己的咽喉反射用喉嚨擠壓著陰莖的前端——一般來說Dean討厭這個，但他想給Cas一個最棒的口交——插在體內的手指同時精準地找到前列腺，卻故意避開了重點位置只挑逗地按摩周邊的肉壁——他不想讓Cas太快射出來。Castiel尖叫著抽泣，對性經驗不多的簡單身體來說過多的快感簡直是一場性感的折磨，他像是要逃開又像是在索求更多似的扭動起來，卻被Dean用空閒的手輕輕按住了小腹示意他別動。  
但在前列腺液不斷從裂縫中溢出來預兆著高潮時，Dean卻退開了，陰莖從嘴中滑出發出「啵」一聲，失了填充物的後穴不住地收縮。Castiel困惑又失落地看向Dean，卻見到他拉下了泳褲充血的陰莖從中跳了出來，Castiel忍不住渴求地嗚咽了一聲。Dean拆開包裝像展示般緩緩套上保險套，「喜歡你見到的嗎？」他的聲音因喉嚨被陰莖頂到帶了些沙啞。作為回答的代替Castiel喘息著將大腿打開得更大，令Dean能看清被手指操得有點紅的穴口。  
Dean的手滑到臀側將Castiel固定在他的身下，另一手扶著陰莖抵在穴口撐開了甬道。Castiel瞪大了蔚藍的眼睛，啜泣著不由自主攥緊了床單。當陰莖完全被吞入後，Dean覺得他快要融化在Cas火熱緊窒的體內，他用盡全力才忍住了莽撞地抽插起來的衝動。Castiel卻不滿足地看進了Dean的眼睛——被Dean填滿的感覺很好，但他更想讓Dean用陰莖摩擦他的裏面——「Dean，快點，」他不自覺地用了他的指揮官語氣。  
Dean輕輕地倒抽了一口氣，Cas在床上有些專橫的樣子真是天殺的火辣。與腹中的激動相反，他表面上裝得游刃有餘，緩緩地動起腰給予一點刺激但遠遠不夠滿足Castiel的需要。當Castiel難耐地扭動起來時卻猛地撞向了前列腺，「像是這樣嗎？」Castiel已經沒閒情回答了，他如觸電般發出尖銳的呻吟。Dean激烈地擺動腰部，每一下抽插都引出了Castiel破碎的嗚咽。  
他的手緊捉Castiel的大腿向前折去——他才發現Cas的身體柔韌得像貓似的能讓他任意擺弄——方便他更深入地操進他的後穴。Castiel伸出手把Dean拉得更近，混雜著抽噎著﹑耳語般不斷叫著Dean的名字，並在他的嘴角和下巴留下輕吻，令Dean不禁將唇壓向Castiel吞入了他所有的呻吟。  
Castiel的勃起摩蹭著Dean的小腹，不斷興奮流出的前列腺液弄濕了兩人的小腹。前列腺被陰莖亳不憐惜地撞擊，令本就在邊緣的Castiel在雙重刺激下被推上了高潮。隨著射精，後穴像是要把精液榨取出來般痙攣地擠壓著陰莖。  
「該死的！Cas！」Dean絕望地低吼了一聲，更兇猛地操進了收縮得恰到好處的肉穴。剛高潮過的身體在壓倒性的刺激下變得異常敏感，Castiel哽咽著像溺水的人抱住浮木般緊抱著Dean，無意識間在背後留下了抓痕。Dean像是要把Castiel操進床褥般更用力插入了屁股，將精液灌滿了套子。  
Dean慢慢拔出軟了下來的陰莖，不知道是不是動作太猛烈，保險套意外地留在了被使用得發紅的後穴中，Dean小心地把套子拉上出來，肉穴像是留戀般收縮起來。Dean頓時感覺口乾舌燥，他移開了視線，耶穌！他可不年輕了，馬上來不了第二次。  
Dean將保險套打了個結丟進垃圾桶中，他躺在Castiel的身旁。他們很默契地同時轉過頭來看著對方，感受對方的鼻息噴灑在自己的臉上。他們只是靜靜地對視著，如他們從十二年前剛認識時就開始的那般，專注得親密地對視著。  
Dean能感覺到Castiel似乎在等著他說些什麼。  
Dean遲疑地將到了嘴邊的話在舌頭上轉了一圈，他對接下來的話題感到很不自在，但他想告訴Cas。「Um，Cas，大概你已經發現了，我—我不是第一次和男人—也能說是第一次。我指，我有吻過別的男人﹑也一起做過手活﹑口交，但我—我從未操過男人，像是這樣我可以假裝我只是喝醉了，或者絕望地需要發洩，而不是真的對男人——」Dean深深吸了一口氣，Castiel平靜的表情給了他鼓勵，「——我爸他—um，他對這種事的反應—um，不友好。在我第一次意識到同性也能吸引我時，我很—害怕，上帝啊，我當時怕得快崩潰了，我怕要是被老爸知道，他會把我拋在隨便哪裏，並用看失敗品的眼神看著我。即使在老爸—不在後，每一次我覺得哪個男人很有吸引力，我都能聽到我爸的聲音說—說—這樣不—不自然，」Dean垂下了視線，他不敢看Cas現在的表情。  
但當Castiel溫暖的手撫上他的臉時，他反射性地抬起眼睛對上Castiel溫柔的眼神。「我知道。」Dean瞪大了眼睛，發出了無聲的「什麼——？」  
「Dean，我在地獄中扯你出來﹑重塑你的身體時知道了你過往的一切。我很抱歉你要經歷這些痛苦，」Castiel歉意地看著他，輕柔地摩挲他的臉頰。他猶豫地看著Dean，他不知道該不該把這件事說出來，但像Dean在對他打開心扉般，他認為他該告訴Dean。「所以我也知道——一開始我不太明白，但更了解人類的事後我知道你受我皮囊的外表吸引。但你從不說要我，我曾想過可能是我哪裏不對勁或壞掉了，你不想要我。Dean，我很感謝你在經歷了這些掙扎後選擇了我。」  
Dean的腹中翻騰著苦悶艱澀的感情，他的手臂環住Castiel光裸的腰間把他拉進懷中，「該死的！我很抱歉，Cas，我到底對你做了多少天殺的混帳事？！應該是由我來感謝你，Cas，因為你說我不是破碎的，你說愛我，你肯定了我，我在這麼長久的時間裏第一次不為自己是誰而羞恥，也是第一次覺得我也有資格得到我想要的。Cas，謝謝你在—在所有的一切後還—愛著我。」  
Castiel露出一個柔和的微笑，「Dean，你從來都不是破碎的，你在我心中一直都那麼的漂亮，從我第一眼看到你就沒變過，我愛你。」他耳語般輕聲細語並在Dean的額頭落下一個輕吻。  
Dean將Castiel擁入懷中，半晌，他從他的頸間抬起頭來，「Cas，我有東西要給你，」他謹慎地從床上撐起半身，從自己那邊的床頭櫃中拿出一個小盒。他向Castiel展示盒中的內容物。  
是一對銀戒。  
Dean有些害羞地清了清喉嚨，「你把榮光給了我，我不能什麼都不給你，我們沒有合法的身份文件，自然在法律上結不了婚，作為替代我想給你婚戒。」Dean拿出一枚戒指，輕輕抬起Castiel的手，「我可以嗎？」  
Castiel濕潤的藍眼從戒指轉向Dean身上，他不自覺露出了Dean見過最燦爛的笑容——甚至要比在地牢時還要明亮，Dean心想。他同時意識到，這是第一次在觸及那晚的回憶心臟不再隱隱作痛——讓Dean把戒指套進無名指。

fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ① Dean和Castiel後來在法律層面上還是結婚了——Charlie幫忙做的﹑基本上跟真的一樣的文件，當然了。  
> ② Sam和Eileen以地堡作為基地訓練起年輕的獵人，即使怪物在未來會滅絕，但現在牠們仍在地球上行走。而且他們想將地堡的知識繼續承傳下去。  
> ③ Jack在上學，他說他想體驗普通人類孩子的生活。誠然，他們不能讓Jack去念符合他實際年齡的學校，靠著Charlie做的身份文件和Judy的幫忙下，Jack進入了高中。據Jack說，學習要比打敗一個大天使還難。  
> ④ Jack和Judy家的女孩們交上了朋友。  
> ⑤ Dean和Castiel最終還是開了一間酒吧。除了Judy﹑Donna這些相熟的朋友和慕名而來的獵人外，地獄之王母子也是常客——他們多數會各坐在吧檯的兩頭向Dean和Castiel抱怨對方，但顯然他們的關係緩和了許多。天使們也會來，Gabriel和Balthazar來得最勤，連Michael在Adam想吃地球的食物時也會過來坐一下。


End file.
